mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Chumroll
Chumroll acts as achievements to the game Pesterquest, similar to how Befriendments worked in Hiveswap Friendship Simulator. These can be obtained by getting good endings on routes or by doing certain things during the route. The name is in reference to the chumroll feature of Pesterchum . Chumroll Listings Volumes 1, 2, 3, and 4, A Shorter Day The first Chumroll is obtained by completing John's route for the first time on a good ending. The MSPA Reader can be seen with John playing with cakes. With Great Power... This Chumroll is obtained by completing Rose's route for the first time on a good ending. In this ending, Rose and the reader lay in the woods area after having disposed of Rose's mom's liquor. Cryptid McWhiskers A hidden Chumroll, this takes place in Rose's route by saying "No" at the first option. The reader will then teleport accidentally to Skaianet Laboratory, where Rose's mom and Mutie lie in wait. The Chumroll is obtained once dialog has passed where the reader names the kitten "Cryptid McWhiskers," which is also the title of said Chumroll. BREAD: GOTTEN By completing Dave's route, this Chumroll is obtained. The reader and Dave are seen "getting that BREAD, son," a reference to the meme of the same name. The Happiest Girl in the World The final route in the Beta Kid volumes, where, by getting the good ending on Jade's route and getting the kids to sleepover at her house, will collect the Chumroll. The description also mentions the "lack of apocalypse," referring to The Reckoning that ceases to exist at the beginning of Pesterquest. Volume 5 Expedited Shipping The first route in the trolls' volumes involves Karkat Vantas. His Chumroll is collected in the good ending of his route, where Karkat plays some video games with Dave and John, much to his disapproval. Expedited Shipping The chumroll is collected in Kanaya Maryam's good ending. Volume 6 Miracle Worker The chumroll is collected in Gamzee Makara's good ending, where he and the reader get high off of slime pie. Motherthrower The chumroll is collected in Vriska Serket's good ending. The "broiled spider" is in reference to Vriska's Lusus being thrown into the volcano located on Jade's island. No Doubles In Vriska's route, there is an option to select your class for FLARPing. By selecting "Leverage" and "Hubris" as your top attributes, you can be known as the "Petticoat Seagrift," the same class as Vriska. Unfortunately, you will be forced to pick a different class on finalizing your attributes, but in return the hidden Chumroll will be obtained. Weenie Similarly, by selecting "Appetite" and "Imagination" as your top attributes in class creation, you can be known as the "Boy Skylark," the same class as Tavros. Unlike the previous chumroll, you are allowed to progress without needing to change your class, however Vriska will note how "dopey" the choice is, and wishes the player luck with it. Volume 7 Some Habits The chumroll is collected in Equius Zahhak's good ending. The Seeds of Revolution The chumroll is collected in Terezi Pyrope's good ending. The "fish" are a reference to highbloods. Volume 8 A Heart So True The chumroll is collected in Tavros Nitram's good ending. A Beginner's Guide to Destroying Paradox Space The chumroll is collected in Aradia Megido's good ending. 0_0 In Aradia's route, by failing to pick the right choice three times, despite the fact that the game points out the correct choice after the first try, this hidden Chumroll is obtained before kicking back to the title screen. Volume 9 The Strange Little Cub The chumroll is collected in Nepeta Leijon's good ending, where Nepeta reunites with Equius in person. Sweet as Honey The chumroll is collected in Sollux Captor's good ending. :33 The chumroll is collected in the alternate ending to Nepeta's route, known as the group end. This is the first route to have two "good" endings that are both Chumrolls. Volume 10 Fishing for compliments The chumroll is collected in Eridan Ampora's good ending. Whale Of A Time The chumroll is collected in Feferi Peixes's first good ending, where the path of worldly action and accomplishment are selected on the final choice in the route. The World's Your Oyster The chumroll is collected in Feferi's second good ending, where the path of meditation and transcendence are selected on the final choice in the route. Category:Pesterquest